User blog:CreeperCom/News of the Week: Part 01
Hello! This blog page is the first of a series where I'll be posting a timeline of sorts about stuff which happened in this community over the past week. Expect me to give some stuff that actually happened here, albeit somewhat changed to fit this news section. Note that users will be represented as their own space agency, which may or may not have a (temporary) name until they themselves choose what their agency's name will be. Space agency names E-STA Corporation - CreeperCom. Also called "E-STA", not to be confused with the station of the same name. York Space Agency - CSgt. Abbreviated as "YSA". Doge International - Dgelessus. ISAAC Organisation - RocketmanRob. Ruscosmos - Thecrazyspacesoviet. Name pun on an actual space agency is applied here. Anonymity Inc. - Anonymous Astronaut. Project HomENC - The ENColony. Also known as "HomENC". Volta Laboratories - Photo voltaic. ---- Communicating from the temporary communications outpost at E-STA, here is... the News of the Week! Now, let's start by giving the news, shall we? February 11th * E-STA informs the general public that the name for Anonymous Astronaut's space agency is "Anonymity Inc." February 12th * The newly named Anonymity Inc. announces that its first mission will be to explore KAT, EMA and JOR without the assistance of a NaviComp. * Meanwhile, a significant increase in explosives production at ISAAC is noted, followed by a loss of signal at the organisation for six days. February 13th * Ruscosmos has joined the League of Space Agencies. February 14th * E-STA announces that the titular station and Waypoint-1 are progressing with their construction. * Otherwise, nothing significant happens this day, save for a small chat between E-STA, Anonymity Inc. and HomENC. February 15th * YSA created what is now known as "the Rule Book" this day. * Otherwise, the usual thing happens as space agencies contact each other at a regular basis, with the only notable thing being YSA attempting to contact Doge International. February 16th * Anonymity Inc. releases his research on planetary radii today, and revises the Map of Waypoints. * YSA releases the following statement: "SLS 1.3 is delivered to launch pad 39A in preparation for its March 1st, 2017 launch to STA York (YRK)." February 17th * ISAAC comes under scrutiny this day after an agency claiming to be the organisation attempted to blow up some of YSA's, E-STA's and Anonymity Inc.'s stations. Subsequently, Doge International exiles the impostor agency from the League of Space Agencies. Later, ISAAC denies any involvement in the actions of the impostor agency. February 18th * Information pertaining to the ISAAC Organisation and its stations has been made accessible again, only for that to go dark again at the end of this day. * Doge International exiles Volta Laboratories from the League of Space Agencies again after Explosive Modules have been last sighted near several of ISAAC's old stations. * E-STA announces that the construction of Wayfarer will begin today. * Information about Anonymity Inc.'s new surveillance station has been leaked to E-STA. * Anonymity Inc. has experienced a troublesome refueling mission, involving a loss of power and a collision, among other things. * YSA experiences a loss of signal, followed by a loss of signal at ISAAC several hours later, and by a loss of signal at Anonymity Inc. some hours after that. ---- If you have any comments, ideas or news that must be added in here, please let it know in the comments section! Category:Blog posts